The present disclosure relates to network security, more particular aspects relate to granting or limiting access to a network depending on a device and the geographic location of the device.
Location based software is currently quickly emerging on the internet, most search engines already used geographical information to tailor search results to the user. If a device is used to search for nearby shopping centers, or current weather information results, can be generated. These information results can include the closest shopping centers, or relevant weather information, relative to the geographical location of the device. The information results can use hypertext transformation protocol (HTTP) geographical headers generated by the device which are communicated to a server when accessing a website, or a database.